


take me home

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Song fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy pushed him away. Should he stay or should he go?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. will you take me home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been writing so much fluff lately, that I thought I should sprinkle some angst here somewhere. So, ta-da. Hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Take Me Home" by Jess Glynne

Having someone there to just be _there_ for her was such a foreign concept. Daniel’s important to her. He told her once upon a time-loop that he would want to pick her back up after she ran headlong into a wall. And he had. She came from a place where faith and hope weren’t something to believe in. Faith and hope were for suckers. 

But he was there ever since he came into her life. Every time she had a nightmare, he gave her a hand to hold. And when the world feels too heavy to carry, he wanted to take some of the weight into him. Since that wasn’t possible, he wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry, scream, punch him on the chest, as he held onto her a little closer. On the good days, when they would share their food, he would give her the bigger half so she could have enough energy for whatever lies ahead. 

At times, she would feel as if she’s falling off of a skyscraper, and he’d be there, catching her before she hit the ground, with his soothing touch and lingering kisses. In the middle of the night when she’s tossing and turning, he’d stroke her hair and tells her that she’s safe. She’s home. And she has him. 

She felt lighter every day that he’s here. He would share moments of his childhood. The way his mother would bake cookies every Christmas, but only every Christmas because they didn’t have much back then. Moments in the army. The way the rations weren’t enough to feed every soldier, so he would break his bread and share his portions with one or two others. The way they would share it with him when he didn’t get enough. Moments in the SSR when he thought that he would’ve died. Sucked into a rift, off to a void, to be forgotten. Moments in SHIELD where he missed the thrill of chasing a lead. 

With every minute, the more he talked to her about him, she found herself falling deeper in love. And it gets easier. It gets easier to let him in. To accept his help in carrying some of the load off her shoulders. 

And when her darkest thoughts came for a visit, his hand found hers and she felt grounded. In those moments, she talked about herself too. The memories of being in the orphanage. How the older kids would be mean to the little ones, except for one girl, who would help her up when the others tripped her. Memories of being in that one foster home which she thought could be her forever home. They would bring her hot chocolate every Sunday for 3 months before she was sent back. Memories of the days in the Bus. The way Coulson and May would take care of Fitz, Simmons, Skye. Memories of Skye. The carefree, loud, happy-go-lucky girl who grew up in the span of a year. Who started to have trust issues because of Ward, the Hydra sleeper. Memories of Lincoln, the first inhuman she met and loved. The way he would share his secrets and she would share hers. And the way he died, saving the world. A hero. Memories of the future, meeting Deke, held captive by the Kree. Memories of the Fitzsimmons wedding. The way their journey started when she met them. Memories of the time-loops. Him dying. Them kissing. 

He knew that her biggest fear, is to be left, abandoned. He helped set her darkest thoughts free. And she knew that he wouldn’t do what everybody else did. He wouldn’t leave. He would stay. But she also knew that he would go if she asked him to. 

She was told once, back in the orphanage, every time she had a nightmare or every time a bully got in her head, she was told that space would make it better. Time will heal all wounds. _You won’t be lost forever and soon, you wouldn’t feel like you’re haunted or falling_. But she still felt that way. So, she started to push him away. Not believing that what they had would last. Wanting space. A break. From each other. From him. 

And because he’s _Daniel Sousa_ , he gave her what she wanted. Not knowing that it wasn’t what she needed. She needed him to take the wheel when she loses control. When she’s lying awake on an empty bed, with no warmth, no steady heartbeat to listen to, no scent of home. She needed him to take her home. Take her back to him. 

He saw the way she curled into herself, trying to feel smaller, but he knew that it would make the weight of the world on her shoulders heavier. He wanted to tilt her chin up, to see those eyes that made him feel understood, to press his lips against hers, to murmur the love he feels for her. But every time he took a step closer, she took a step back. Every time their hands brushed, she would flinch away. 

And when he wanted to take her home, back in his arms, she shut the door and locked it. With each knock, she faded further into the ground. He didn’t know what to do. So, he gave her what she wanted. Not knowing that what she needed, was _him_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know how it ends, and it didn't end on a happy note. *But* there will be a chapter 2. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so yeah. Thank you for reading!


	2. won't you take me home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's staying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2! Hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Take Me Home" by Pentatonix.

Daniel couldn’t handle it anymore. This space between him and Daisy. It’s suffocating. Working alongside her had been an amazing experience. But now that the teasing and physical touch were gone? It was unbearable. It was worse than working with Peggy after their break-up. Why? Because whether Daisy liked it or not, he’s an agent, a spy, her longing glances didn’t go over his head. 

Daisy didn’t know that Daniel had caught her looking at him with so much want. She thought she was being subtle. But even Kora knew. If someone who was barely trained as Kora could see it from a mile away, who’s to say that Daniel—Sousa wouldn’t? She tried to stop it. She did. But her heart wants what it wants, and those glances were just the beginning. 

She would seek his warmth. Because that man oozed warmth and she didn’t know if he’s secretly an inhuman who has warmth as a superpower. Maybe that’s why he would barely blink an eye when it’s snowing out. He would walk out in the snow with only a sweater and no coat. So, Daisy took whatever she can get, without getting too close. Because if Daniel Sousa died, and she couldn’t save him, she’d drown. 

He’s the light in this dark world of hers. And if Daisy could have just a tiny bit of that light, she’d take it. She’d rather have him at arms’ length than close to her if he would get hurt. So, she kept her distance. But she would always find herself standing right beside him. And his warmth is addicting. She’s like a fly fixated to the light. 

_ They’re your everything. Stars in your skies _ , Jemma told him and Agent Rodriguez when the Chronicoms were about to storm into the Lighthouse. She’s right. Daniel guessed that she’s rarely wrong. Because Daisy is the star in his sky. She’s his shining star. One that would guide him home when he feels lost. But currently, that star is fading. He didn’t want to know what his world is like without it. Without her. 

_ That’s it _ . He thought to himself. It’s been 2 weeks since this so-called _space_ that she wanted. He was going to her bunk, and they would talk it out. Conversation is key to any relationship. And he wants this to work. Because like it or not, he’s in love with her. _Maybe I shouldn’t tell her that_. It might drive her away. But it’s the truth. One day. He’ll tell her one day. When she’s ready to hear it. 

Daisy was getting ready for another sleepless night when she heard the knock on her door. And she knew who it is. His vibrations were planted onto her mind and her heart. She’s not sure why he’s here after 2 weeks. Why couldn’t he come sooner? _But no. I don’t want him here. He should leave. Like every single person I love. Or else he’ll only get hurt. I don’t want him hurt._

But before she could answer, there’s a blaring siren that passed through their eardrums. _Something’s wrong_. She opened the door, shared a wide-eyed look with Daniel— _Sousa, it’s Sousa, not Daniel_ —and they’re off to the command center. 

*

“Daniel! No! Stay with me. Stay with me. Hey.” Daisy’s applying pressure onto his stomach. They were stormed by Hydra agents who were still working for their own cause. She thought she had wiped each and every one. But the last of them weren’t neutralized. He shot Daniel, and Daisy was too late. She did quake him, making sure he’s unconscious, when she found Daniel lying on the floor, barely breathing. “Daniel. Hey. We are going home, Agent Sousa. Okay? And-and you’re going to be fine.” 

Daisy was struck with how her tears wouldn’t stop flowing across her now plumped cheeks. _Why is this happening?_ She made sure that she kept her distance. Not get too involved. Guess that’s too late now. She loves him. Whether she’s _in_ love with him or not, that’s something she didn’t think she’s ready to feel yet. But that was wrong. Watching his eyes close and the small smile on his face fades as he fell unconscious (she made sure his heartbeat’s still steady, even if it’s slow), having him in her arms, his blood covering her hands, she whispered _I love you. Oh my God! I’m in love with you. Please don’t leave. Not you too._

Daniel didn’t know what brought him back from the darkness. But he heard her. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. He tried to move and failed. He’s tired. And sleepy. But he wanted to stay. For her. So, he held on. He knew he drifted in and out of consciousness when he could feel being lifted up onto something soft, then, a prick on his arm. Not long after, he could feel a soft rub of someone’s thumb across his hand. 

He groaned. 

Daisy wouldn’t leave his side when he was unconscious. But once she heard him waking up, she bolted. _This is what happens to people close to me. They get hurt. Or worse. They die._ She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that they stay apart. No more missions together. Mack told her that SHIELD’s working with Fury’s outer space division, SWORD, and she’ll make sure that she’s going, and he’s not. Mission in space was said to last for months on end. _Good plan_. 

Daniel woke up. But the soft touch was gone. He might’ve dreamt it. Right? He was feeling better after 3 days of being in the medical bay. And the one person he wanted to see, never once visited him. Even Kora came in every once in a while. But there was no sign of Daisy. 

So, on day 4, he was up on his feet, getting the hang of walking again, the feel of his prosthetic since he had it off for 3 days straight, and he walked straight towards Daisy’s bunk. He knocked. Once. Twice. Before he could knock the third time, Daisy swung the door open. She was expecting somebody else. She was distracted with _something_. The shock evident on her face. Then, she immediately went to shut the door. He placed his prosthetic feet between the door and the door frame.

“Dan-Sousa, let go.” Daisy said, while running her hands through her hair. 

“No.” Daniel’s determined. He wanted to have this conversation with her before they were ambushed, so now’s a good time as any. 

“No?” Daisy said incredulously.

“No.” He confirmed.

“Look, Sousa. I want you to leave. So, leave, please.” She gestured towards the hallways. 

“Hmm. You say that, but that’s not what you want.” 

“Wha—yes, it _is_. So leave. Go!”

“No.” 

She sighed exasperatedly. “Sousa. Leave or I’ll quake you.” 

“Do it, then, _Quake_.” A tiny smile appeared on his face. He was confident that she wouldn’t do it. He was confident that they’re going to have that conversation whether she’d like to or not. 

She stared at him. _Why wouldn’t you leave me alone?_

“Because I don’t _want_ to leave you.”

_ Crap _ . She’d said that out loud. “What is it you want, Sousa?” She walked into her bunk, leaving the door open, inviting him in. He walked slowly and tentatively, not closing the door.

“I want to talk. About us. About why you pushed me away.” He paused, watching her. “If you _really_ don’t want to, I’ll leave after I say what I came here to say.”

She looked him over. He looked worn down. Tired. The dark circles under his eyes were so apparent, as if he hadn’t been sleeping or resting for the past 3 days that he’d been awake. “Why aren’t you in bed? You should be resting. Not here.” 

“ _Daisy_. Please?” He whispered. 

She softened her gaze. “Okay.” She murmured.

“I have a guess as to why you wanted space. A break. You’re scared, aren’t you? That I would leave. Like the others. That I wouldn’t _want_ to stay. You’re scared of finding out what we mean to each other. And you’re scared to let someone in. To let _me_ in. You’re scared that if you do, it would mean that you’re replacing Lincoln. I may be wrong.” He watched her reaction carefully. Wondering if he had said the right thing. If he had blown it for them. But with the way tears pooled in her eyes, the way she took a breath, he knew he was right. “But I’m not, am I?” 

Daisy blinked. He read her as if he knew her by heart. As if she was worth knowing by heart. She didn’t have anyone who stayed because she didn’t think she deserved them. She didn’t have anyone who stayed because those who stayed, died. She didn’t have anyone who stayed because she didn’t know what to do if they did. 

“I—I—” She cleared her throat. “You sh-should leave.” 

“Do you _want_ me to? Or are you trying to drive me away?” He’s trying to catch her eyes while she darted them away. 

“I—” She took a deep breath, eyes closed. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You got hurt because—”

“Of you? Daisy. I got hurt because I put my life on the line for SHIELD. To protect people. You weren’t the one who put the bullet in my stomach. Were you?” He teased. That got a smile out of her. “And what happened in the time-loops, if I didn’t do what I did, we wouldn’t be here right now. The Chronicoms would have won.” 

“I know. I know.” She opened her eyes. She wants this. Them. “And” She paused. “You’re right. I—we had something good. And I’m _terrified_ that it wouldn’t last. It never did before, so what difference does it make? And you would die if it meant saving innocent lives because that’s just who you are. And I lo—” She cleared her throat once more. “—like who you are. You’re solid. Steady. And _good_. And yes, I-I’m scared of replacing Lincoln. But I’ve moved on. He’ll always be a part of me. And I’ll always love him. But if I’ve learnt anything with May and Coulson, Mack and Elena, and even Fitzsimmons, is that—” She took another deep breath, averting her eyes to the floor. “—is that there’s always room in my heart for more. Moving on from him doesn’t mean I’ll forget him or that I love him less.”

He smiled. “I would never replace him. I wouldn’t be able to. He’s the love of your life. I understand that. And I know that there’s no such thing as goodbye. You’ll see him again someday. Because your love, it can never die.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She huffed. How can he not get it? And how can he be real? “Yes, I’ll never forget him. He’ll never be replaced. But you’re not a replacement, Daniel. You’re your own person. And—and us, we’re our own story. My time with Lincoln’s over. What we had was once in a lifetime. But it doesn’t mean that the two of _us_ can’t have something just as amazing, or even more so. He _was_ the love of my life, yes. And no, I won’t love him less. But it’s not because of what you think. It’s that I—” Another intake of breath. “—I love you more.” She braved it out and look into his eyes.

He couldn’t believe his ears. Did someone as amazing as Daisy just _chose_ him? She put him first? “You-you do?” 

“Yeah. I do. I love you, Daniel. But you’ll just leave. Just like everyone else.”

“No. I won’t. Not if I can help it. I meant it, Daisy. I’m not leaving you. I’m staying.”

“You can’t promise that.” She said exasperatedly.

“No. I can’t promise that I won’t die. I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt. Because in our line of work, nobody can promise that. But I can promise that I care about you. That I don’t want to leave. That they’d have to drag my corpse away to keep me from you. I can promise that I’ll do my best to always stay. I can promise that I’ll keep on fighting to stay alive. Because I love you too, Daisy.” 

“Yeah?” She smiled goofily.

He smiled at her softly. “Yeah. And sweetheart, you’re worth it. Don’t ever believe that you’re not. You’re worth a million stars. Even more. You deserve to have all your dreams come true. To be happy.” 

She chuckled. “Dork.” 

“That’s me.” And _oh_. He has that look in his eyes. That soft, fond look that’s only meant for her. So, she pulled him in, and kissed him deeply. Right then, she knew that nothing else matters because she knows where she belongs. And that’s wherever Daniel Sousa is. 

“Hey Daniel?” She said once they had gasped for air. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” And _oh_. She welcomed that warm, fuzzy feeling that makes her melt on a cold, wintery day. 

“Won’t you take me home?” She blinked up at him innocently. 

“Home? Honey, we _are_ home.” He looked amused. 

“Hmm. But you’re too far away.” She whined. She hugged him close and listened to his strong heartbeat. “My home is right in your arms, Danny-boy.”

“Ah. See. You’re the dork now.” If he wasn’t still recovering, she would throw a pillow at him. But as her eyes drifted to his face, she felt happy. Genuinely happy.

No, trauma doesn’t go away. Her past will always be there. To remind her of her strengths. No, she doesn’t need a man. But she wants someone to stay. She needs someone to stay, but not just anyone. She needs _him_ to stay because she _wants_ him to. And for as long as she lets him, he’ll stay. He’ll stay because there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. With her, he’s home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending, didn't I? I don't make promises I can't keep (I hope). Thanks for reading!


End file.
